Baths (PwP)
by ilovewolfs1234
Summary: Bard goes to visit a close when he stumbles upon something, arousing. And he gets a rather pleasant surprise. (Thranduil x Bard pairing, not your cup of tea then leave. Hand binding if that freaks any one out sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Bard was coming into the halls of Mirkwood to find the king, Thranduil, it has been a while since they have last seen each other.

The guards bowed respectfully Bard, pushed open in the door to Thranduil's chambers. Bard stepped inside remembering the elf guards words to just walk in.

He didn't see Thranduil, he began to walk around when he heard a cry. His sharp instincts picked up and he softly stepped into the bathing room, another cry came from the room this one sharper than the last. Bard swung open the door to find a nude Thranduil in his bath with on hand under the water and his head lolled back. At first he thought he might be dead. Until he put two and two together.

Bard swiftly turned to show respect. He was about to leave when he heard a husky voice speak. " Why in such a hurry to leave?" Thranduil lulled.

Bard cleared his throat. " I thought something might have happened when I heard noises outside the door. It appears I was wrong, I will leave to let you, um finish." He spoke quickly slightly flustered.

A small sigh escaped the elf's lips. " Why don't you stay?"

Bard was recovering from his shock. " I highly doubt that is appropriate. Are you sure you're not drunk? I recall a similar situation. "

He heard a small splash. " I am in my right mind. Join me, you look tired. There is plenty room for the both of us. Hot water will serve you well."

Bard thought about it. What if someone slipped Thranduil something and he was hallucinating and fell asleep and drowned? Thoughts of everything awful in that sense ran freely through the bowman's mind.

Bard sighed. " Fine. Only to make sure you don't pass out in the damn water. "

Thranduil chuckled " I won't be sleeping. Oh and make sure you take everything off. I don't want dirt in my water, plus it can't be comfortable."

Yep. Something was completely off about the king. Bard ran through all the plants that someone could have slipped into one of his many cups of wine.

Bard took off his boots and began to remove his shirt. He raised it over his shoulders when he felt eyes on the scars on his back.

Feeling slightly self conscious he shrugged out his shoulders and took off his trousers. Bard was almost nude when Thranduil spoke.

" I won't look as you get on if that makes you feel better." He said smiling. " Though I'll want to."

Dirty images from a previous fantasy of Bard's resurfaced with those words. He managed to push them down. His undercolthes were removed revealing a semihard problem. A pink tinge flushed his face.

Bard quickly submerged himself on the water. He saw Thranduil remove his hand from his eyes.

Bard leaned back against the tub. They sat across from each other, their legs close but not touching.

" Do you do this often?" Bard interrupted.

" Do what?" He asked lifting his head up to face the bowman.

" Bathe with your male friends?"

" No." He said like it was the simplest question to answer.

" Then why?"

" It's mating season my head is not functioning properly. I just know I want you. I've wanted you for a while now."

" Oh." Bard said simply before realizing what his friend just had said. " Oh."

Thranduil was soon atop the other man his lips pressed firmly against the other's. Bard was taken by surprise, but soon returned the action. His arms traveled up the wet elf's back and into his damp hair as they kissed.

Thranduil pulled back pupils dilated in excitement.

" I'm glad that worked." Thranduil breathed out. Bard smiled.

"You don't know how long I've waited. " Bard said as Thranduil sat atop of him.

" I suggest we take this else where." Thranduil suggested.

Thranduil lifted Bard out of the water and pressed him against the wall. Bard smiled as they kissed.

" You know I feel very strongly for you, " He began.

" I do now." Thranduil said.

" And I think I love you. Very much. More than lust. I want you to know that before our actions continue."

Thranduil's eyes glowed with delight. " I feel the very same. I'm glad my emotions are mirrored. But let's get back to what we were doing."

" Sounds wonderful. " Again their wet lips pushed together. Each had their hands entangled in each other's damp hair. Their bodies pressed tightly against one another, water droplets hit the floor with a small drip as Thranduil moved them to the door. Which he locked.

Thranduil was taken by surprise when Bard threw him on the bed and began trailing kisses down his neck, his breath ticking his sensitive neck. Bard sucked on the spot where his shoulder and neck met causing a low moan to emit from the elf's throat.

The noise went straight to Bard's cock that twitched in anticipation.

Moving them further on the bed, Thranduil soon straddled his dark haired lover. Wining the bout for dominance. Thranduil pushed his hair over on shoulder as his fingers trailed his partner's chest.

His right hand was placed to the lips of bard. Bard placed a kiss on his hand tightly showing how much of a hopeless romantic that man was.

Thranduil smiled at the gesture but soon stopped straddling bard but instead focused on how he could tease the poor man's dick the most.

Thranduil ran a hand up one thigh almost grazing his balls but not quite. Bard's hips jumped forwards. Thranduil smirked and ripped a part from the drapes. A long strip of cloth, he tied his lovers hands to the head board.

" You are tease." Thranduil grinned wolfishly as Bard struggled in his makeshift binds. Thranduil's hands started from his lover's chest and moved them down lower and lower until one grazed the head of his weeping cock. Bard moaned, a beautiful sound really. Music Thranduil wanted to be played louder and louder.

Thranduil began a trail of nipping kisses down his v line to his eager length. Thranduil placed a small kiss on the tip, a small mewl escaped the bowman's lips. An embarrassed flush covered the man's form.

Thranduil placed kisses all along the shaft drawing more sweet noises from Bard's lips.

The bowman was over come with pleasure as Thranduil took his length into his warm mouth. Bard let out a long moan as he beg a n to suck. Thranduil's hands where in the insides of his thighs tracing small patterns causing Bard's sensitive skin to jump. Thranduil moved his head away with a small pop. Bard was confused, he had stoped.

Thranduil was not done however but moved forwards. He licked each water drop from Bard's body. His tongue made small swirling motions of the raised pink buds of his nipples. Thranduil nipped at them causing the man to hiss out. Thranduil sucked on each one until they bruised. Bard kissed Thranduil's waiting lips, Excited to touch his lover again. Though he was bound and helpless he couldn't help but enjoy the situation.

_ To Be Continued _

Still new to this whole smut thing, so how am I doing? I enjoy it so more stories shall be up with these two.


	2. Chapter 2

Bard's hands had been untied and Thranduil was placed on his back.

Bard softly kissed Thranduil's lips and asked. " Do you have any oil?"

Thranduil spoke " Second drawer to the right." Bard quickly retrieved the oil in the container.

"Do you know what to do?" Thranduil asked from the bed.

" I can figure it out." Bard pulled him to her edge of the bed, his legs spread wide and off the bed. Bard lubricated his fingers, he knelt before Thranduil and rubbed his shaft before focusing on his hole. Bard experimentally pushed a single finger and he took the small whimper as a good sign. He moved it around before adding a second. With his left hand he was stroking his elvish lover. Thranduil was biting his lip to keep sounds from escaping as another finger was added in.

Bard smiled at the fact that he was the reason this elvish king was coming undone. Bard pulled out his fingers and asked. " Are you prepared enough?".

He stood. Thranduil nodded quickly. " If you don't fuck me now I will do I myself." Bard chuckled, the low noise sending rumbles through his chest.

Making sure plenty of oil was placed on his length, he propped the kings legs on his shoulders and placed the tip into Thranduil's hole before gently pushing it in.

Thranduil forgot he was trying to be quiet and let out a loud moan.

" Do not treat me as I am glass, or something breakable, my love." Thranduil moaned as Bard sat still to help him get used to the size.

" What ever you wish," Bard began to move with slow shallow thrusts before speeding up and going deeper. Each motion caused a moan to emit from the elf's throat.

A few moments later they both reached release. Bard pulled out and climbed back on the bed were he grasped Thranduil in his arms and they lay like that.

A few moments of silence passed before Thranduil spoke. " I can make you mine, forever."

Bard smiled into Thranduil's hair. " I think your definition of forever is different than mine, my dear."

Thranduil turned in the bowman's arms. " No. I mean my forever."

Bard raised an eyebrow. " How?"

" An ancient ritual. Only if you want to, it's not as near as pleasurable as that was however."

Bard nodded. " I will have you forever if you will have me."

A deal was sealed with a kiss.

(The end!)

Geez. These are getting long, so what do you think? Reviews are welcome, :)


End file.
